


Panorama View

by MewWitch



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Metions of Past!Relationship, Minor Character Death, Multi, Off Screen Death, Pre-Movie, Sometimes I swear coming up with the summary is harder than actually writing the darn fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewWitch/pseuds/MewWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Queen, one must always be calm, collected, and in charge of the situation around her. But like the forest's favorite Stomper, she must also learn that somethings are just out of our control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panorama View

"Oh, I should have known."

 

Tara jumped at the sudden sound of the voice coming from behind her. She spun around, still in a half-crouch on her branch. She placed her hand on her chest in an attempt to slow down her racing heart.

 

" _Ronin!_ Don't scare me like that!"

 

The head of the Leafman Guard sputtered. "Don't scare you!?!? _You?!_ Do you have any idea what the Leafmen have been thru since we noticed you missing this morning?! What _I've_ been thru?!"

 

"I'm sorry Ronin. I didn't mean to worry you. I just..." She trailed off.

 

"You what? Wanted risk your life, and the lives of all your citizens by revealing yourself to the greatest security risk we've seen in over a century?!?!" By the end he was yelling. He _never_ yelled at her.

 

She reached out and grabbed his face with both of her hands. It wasn't until their foreheads were touching that he finally ceased his rant. He grabbed her hands with his own. "Your Majesty.."

 

"Ronin. I'm sorry I worried you and your men with my little disappearing act. I never meant to cause you strife. All I wanted was a little peace. A little time to myself I guess..." She closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. "Actually that's a lie. I didn't know what it was I intended when I set out this morning. Though, now...."

 

She turned and looked back at the Stomper she had previously been observing.

 

"...I suppose I was just looking for a little perspective."

 

The Giant continued to sob into his large hands, curled up at the base of the tree the two were standing on.

 

"What's wrong with him?" For a moment Ronin was the same curious boy he had been in their youth.

 

"He received a message on his Voice-Box." Tara viewed the larger being with sympathy. "From what I could gather, someone close to him has passed on."

 

_*~*EPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPICEPIC*~*_

 

Down below, completely unaware of his audience, Professor Bomba continued to mourn the loss of his ex-wife. His first and only love.

 

_"I never got to tell her I still loved her."_

**Author's Note:**

> Have you had your daily shot of angst today?! No? Well glad I could help.
> 
> I have a feeling that even though they had split up when MK was a child, the Professor still held out the hope that if he could get MK's mother to see the same things he did that one day they could be together again. So news of her death, before he was able to prove he wasn't crazy, must hace _devastated_ him.


End file.
